


The Honeypot

by HoshinoBound



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshinoBound/pseuds/HoshinoBound
Summary: Time looks to be running out. Adray might not wait for Clair to find a suitable partner for much longer, and she still hasn't admitted her feelings for Nel, nor Nel for her. Their ever faithful subordinates, Tynave and Farleen, decide to take one major gamble to make them confront these feelings.
Relationships: Clair Lasbard/Nel Zelpher, Tynave/Farleen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	The Honeypot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).

Tynave and Farleen sat by in silence as their superior delivered her report. They watched as Nel covertly nursed her right arm; those dragons put up a surprising amount of fight. They weren't ordinary, wild beasts. Most likely, they were escaped animals from the Airyglyph military, trained to be absolute monsters in battle. Nel was explaining that to Clair right now.

“...but because we were able to contain them within the area, damage to the environment was minimal, and no innocents were harmed or official witnesses alerted,” she concluded with.

“I see. Thank you, Nel. As always, you and your colleagues have been invaluable to Aquaria, and to me. Your actions have prevented tensions with Airyglyph from flaring up, threatening the tenuous peace between our two kingdoms. I...will see to it that Queen Aquaria the 27th will compensate the three of you handsomely, as you deserve. Was there anything else you needed to report, Nel?”

Tynave and Farleen turned to look at Nel, expectantly.

“Nothing, Clair. Just that we were fulfilling our duty to the queen and the Crimson Blade. Please treat Tynave and Farleen well, but I've no need for any greater reward. Your praise is enough.”

Tynave and Farleen turned back to Clair, almost desperately.

“Then, that is all. You are dismissed for the rest of the day and may do with it as you wish. I'll... I will see you tomorrow for your next assignment, Nel. Tynave, Farleen.”

With a respectful nod between them, Nel and Clair turned opposite from each other, and walked out their separate ways.

Once they had gone, Tynave and Farleen nearly collapsed to the floor, Farleen moaning in disappointment, Tynave outright howling with exasperation.

“Come _on! _That was one of the scariest assignments since the big one that took Nel off world!” Tynave shouted in frustration. “If a near death experience isn't going to make them finally admit they like each other, what's it gonna take!?”

“I know, and time might be running out,” Farleen mewled in despair, clenching her fist under her chin.

“What are you talking about, partner?”

Digging into the folds of her scarf, Farleen pulled out a white envelope, and held it forward. “This letter came in around when we arrived back from our mission. It's for Clair.”

Tyvane's face fell, and she shook her head sadly. “Farleen, you didn't...”

“Of course not! I would never peak in on someone else's mail. But, look at this.” She pointed to the front of the envelope, where Clair's name was written in big, blocky letters. “It's Adray's handwriting, and there's the faint scent of his cologone on it.”

Tyvane leaned in closer to look at the handwriting. Though not deliberately sniffing for it, she got a noseful of the smell coming off it. Faint though it was, it still caused her to recoil, her nose crinkling. “Ugh. Oh. Yep. That's Adray's signature, alright.”

“I've seen him around the barracks, crowing about how he's found a recruit he's finally proud of,” Farleen explained, tucking the letter away.

“S-So what?” Tynave asked nervously. “Whatever suitor he's found, Clair's turned them down. If she rejected that Fayt kid, _no one _he can produce could impress her.”

Farleen shook her head. “But it's also been a year since Adray rejoined as instructor for the Shield Legion,” she said. “I don't think this letter is just an introduction. I think, at this point, he might start seriously leaning on Clair to finally get married.”

Both girls sighed in frustration and despair, looking towards the doorway Nel walked out through. “I think you're right,” said Tynave. “He's probably going to come strolling in tomorrow to check if she got that letter. Damnit, how can we get them to understand they've gotta make their move now?”

“Right, before that window closes and someone else confesses their _love_,” Farleen agreed.

There was a beat. Then their eyes went bright with realization. They looked to each other with wide smiles.

* * *

Clair had left for the training hall, where a few dummies had been set up. She was alone at the moment, letting out quiet exhales and grunts as she went through her drills, her kicks and dagger flourishes against the dummy.

“Oh, hey chief!” Tynave called out, entering the hall with a bright smile.

“Hm? Tynave? Not taking the day off after your mission?” Clair asked.

“Eh, tried to relax, but just couldn't. Have to keep in top form if I'm gonna be of use to you. A-And to the Crimson Blade,” said Tynave, with maybe a bit of put-upon nerves. “Mind if I join you?”

Clair stepped aside, making some more room on the floor of the hall. “By all means. I guess I could use the company.”

Grinning, Tynave stepped up next to Clair, and the two resumed their training. Although, Tynave wasn't simply going through her normal work-out routine like Clair was; while Clair was doing simple, repetitive motions to work out her form, quietly exhaling if she made any sound at all, Tynave was already going all out.

She grunted and let out combat shouts as she went at her target dummy with spinning kicks and sweeping strikes of her bladed claws. Tynave went at the target dummy as though it were a live opponent in an exhibition match, showing off her most extravagant skills.

By the time she leapt back and slashed the air, bowling the dummy over with a shockwave of force, Clair stepped away from her own dummy, wiping her brow and getting some water, all while giving Tynave a curious look.

Noticing Clair had stopped, Tynave ceased her demonstration as well, shaking out her wrists before wiping her own brow. “Phew! Must be hot today...really worked up a _sweat_ there...” She tugged at her scarf, before pulling it off her neck entirely and dramatically tossing it aside.

She then reached down, and unclasped the metal belt, letting it and the connected skirt fall to the floor, leaving her in her black boy shorts. She sighed in relief, and stretched. _Really_ stretched; her muscles involuntarily flexed, and her taught abs rippled beneath her mesh undershirt.

Clair watched Tynave continue to stretch and flex, before finally clearing her throat. “Tynave, are you... Are you quite alright?”

* * *

Meanwhile, Nel had made her way to the palace library. Having gathered a collection of old grimoires, she sat herself down at a lonely table and started reviewing her old Runology techniques, looking to truly master them before expanding her arsenal.

She winced, gingerly touching her right forearm. Looking at her hand as she pulled it back, she frowned; her fingertips were red with faint traces of blood. Her bandages must have come loose, and her wound must have reopened.

Before she could address it, she could hear footsteps approaching. Turning in her chair, she spotted Farleen poking her head past some of the towering bookshelves. She was either looking for Nel, or...watching her. “Farleen?”

“Ah! Captain! S-Sorry, am I disturbing you?” Farleen asked shyly as she stepped out into the open, hugging another grimoire to her chest. “I was just trying to find a place to do some Runology research. M-Maybe I could join you? I promise not to be a bother.”

Nel shook her head. “It's no bother at all, Farleen. Please, have a seat.”

“Ah, thank you, Nel!” Eagerly, Farleen rushed over to the table, and took a seat right next to Nel, setting her book down and opening it so the pages practically touched Nel's own open book. “I know you've been...wanting to expand your magical arsenal for a while now. I...I'd like to say I'm pretty good at Runology, so, if you ever want my help, or to collaborate, you know, just ask...”

“That's very kind of you, Farleen. I may take you up on that later, but, for now, I just want to focus on—aah...” Nel said before hissing in surprise, a sudden, dull pain rising in her arm.

“Ah? Oh, Nel, are you alright? You took a pretty bad hit when we fought those dragons,” said Farleen, worry in her eyes and her voice.

“It's fine, it's fine,” Nel insisted, before Farleen reached out and grabbed her right arm, pulling it up.

“Nel, you're bleeding!” Farleen gasped with alarm and worry. “Hold still, let me fix your bandage.” Pulling Nel's sleeve up, Farleen unwrapped the old bandage around Nel's arm. She paused for a second, before placing a gentle hand on Nel's arm. Nel winced at the touch.

“I'm sorry. Just hold still for a second longer, okay?”

Farleen closed her eyes. There was a quiet second. Then, her hand began to glow a faint blue, and a wave of relief and calm washed through Nel, starting at that arm. She could feel the wound closing underneath Farleen's palm, and when she removed her hand, Nel could see there was only a faint scar, already faded, where the wound once was.

“Ah. Thank you, Farleen, that certainly helps.”

“I'm glad. I...I'm sorry I didn't do that before, when we initially treated your wound. It was too big, too fresh to fully heal with magic,” Farleen explained.

Nel shook her head. “You were also rather drained from the fight. We all were. It's quite alright.” A small but genuine smile spread on Nel's face. “Really, thank you. I appreciate your help, Farleen.”

Farleen smiled broadly, pulling her hands to her chest with a giddy giggle. “R-Really? It...it makes me so happy to hear you say that, Nel!”

“It...does?”

“Uh-huh! I...I didn't say anything after the fight with the dragons. We were all in so much shock, it was all we could do to tend the wounds and return to base. B-But...all these dangerous missions, I can only do them because I know I have you by my side, Nel. When I'm with you, I feel so much braver, and stronger...”

Touching her heart, Farleen looked up, her lovestruck expression matched by Nel's wide eyed confusion.

* * *

“G-Guess I wasn't being subtle, huh?” Tynave asked with a nervous chuckle. “I, well, the truth is, Clair, I... Augh, I'm gonna sound like a dumb schoolboy...”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Tynave looked aside, not wanting to meet Clair's eyes. “The thing is...I've...always admired you. You're one of the finest fighters the Crimson Blade has ever known. You're practically a living legend! I know I'm just a subordinate, nowhere near as awesome as you or Nel, but...”

Stepping forward, Tynave reached out and took one of Clair's hands in both of her's, holding it close and now looking into Clair's eyes, which were wide with bewildered confusion.

“But I want to keep serving you for the rest of my life, as one of your proudest soldiers... No...as your... Maybe as your partner. Damnit. Clair, what...what I'm trying to say is...I love you!”

There was a long, awkward pause. Tynave did her best to keep from smirking as she watched Clair work that all out in her head.

“...What. Tynave, what... Are you quite alright?” Clair finally asked. “What ab... What about you and Farleen, I thought you two were...I mean, didn't you two already...”

Tynave sighed melodramatically. “No...no, Farleen... Farleen already loves someone else. I suppose I should've said something earlier, but...on our mission, she...she confessed to Nel that she always fancied her, and they--”

“What!?”

* * *

“I...I've always admired you, Nel. In fact I...I love you. I've been in love with you for so long. I just couldn't hold back any longer...”

Nel held up her hands, shaking her head. “H-Hold on, Farleen, what is this? This...you can't be...”

“Wh-What do you mean, Nel? Am I...” She gasped a few times, willing up some crocodile tears.

“No- -no! Farleen, I...ugh, it's not. It's just that...Um, I'm sorry, this is all very confusing. I could've sworn you and Tynave were...”

Farleen started crying. Actually, she started weeping. “Tynave! Oooh, Tynave! I, I'm so sorry, Nel. I didn't mean to...af-after confessing my love for you, I shouldn't be, but...Tynave was in love with someone else the whole time! She confessed to her before we left on our mission!”

“What? Who?” Nel asked, genuinely bewildered.

“Clair!”

“WHAT!?”

Forgetting her love and tear struck subordinate, Nel bolted up from her seat, and sprinted out the library, towards the palace gates. Farleen sniffed and shook a bit, before letting out a steadying breath and a proud, almost smug smile spread on her lips.

Wiping her face, Farleen rose from her seat, and quietly ran off after Nel.

* * *

Tynave giggled as she followed Clair in stealth. In any other circumstance, Clair would've spotted her immediately, but hearing that Nel and Farleen had apparently tied the red knot had caused her to take off from the training grounds like a bat out of hell.

Looking up, she spotted Nel coming running from across the palace grounds. Quickly juking off to the side, Tynave dove into the garden bushes, and cautiously kept watch.

As Nel and Clair came running towards each other, Tynave spotted another figure following quickly behind Nel. Poking her arm out from the brush, Tynave waved her over, and soon Farleen was joining her in the bushes.

The two giggled, grabbing onto each other, excitedly chattering about their respective methods for riling up their superior. Giddy with how successful they were in getting this confrontation happening, their turned their attention to the palace grounds to watch this final phase unfold.

They were some distance away, so while they could clearly see them, they couldn't quite hear what Nel or Clair were saying. There was some desperate babbling to start, frantic looking over the other's shoulder and their own as they tried to explain what they just heard and make sense of what all just happened. Soon their focus was entirely on each other, tones calmed down, but faces were still flush and eyes were still wide.

Tynave gripped onto Farleen's shoulders, while Farleen folded her hands in prayer. This was the moment...

Nel and Clair stepped closer. Their lips moved, but their voices were so soft, Tynave and Farleen couldn't tell if they were even saying words. There was a pregnant pause. Finally, the two embraced. Nel's hands in Clair's hair, Clair's hands pressed against Nel's cheeks. Their lips met, their bodies pressed together. Tynave and Farleen could feel the heat of their embrace from the bushes.

Squealing and laughing with delight and good cheer, the two grabbed onto each other and jumped for joy. “Finally! I've been waiting for this moment for years!” Tynave cheered.

“The way they kissed! I knew they were so passionate for each other!” Farleen squeed.

The two looked back out to the couple on the palace grounds. After another moment of passionate kissing, Nel and Clair rested their foreheads together, smiling tenderly at each other, their lips moving no doubt with affirmations of love long overdue.

Proudly, Tynave wrapped her arm around Farleen's shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. “You were amazing, partner,” she congratulated.

“_We_ were amazing,” Farleen corrected, hugging Tynave around the waist. “Do you really think that'll convince Adray to stop?”

“He's a stubborn, stubborn man, but...I think Clair having an answer beyond just _No_ gives him less of a leg to stand on. He can keep searching for suitors if Clair didn't have anyone she fancied. Now that she and the captain are finally the item they've always should've been, well... Adray's too big a softie to deny Clair her happiness for long.”

Farleen nodded. The two watched quietly from the bushes, before a thought occurred. “Do you think we should, um, avoid them for a while? I mean, they probably realize what we did...”

“Yyyyeah, I think double-date's are gonna be a long, _long _way's away...” Tynave sighed. “Probably double the laps and latrine duties for a month...”


End file.
